Keepers and Tamers
by The Evil Author
Summary: A Gatekeepers crossover. While cleaning up after the D-Reaper, Henry's dad is called to a meeting to learn the true origin of the Tamers and the Digimon.


Keepers and Tamers  
  
A fanfic by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary: While cleaning up after the D-Reaper, Henry's dad  
is called to a meeting where he learns the true origins of  
the Tamers and the Digimon. A crossover with Gatekeepers.  
  
  
  
"You wanted to see me, Yamaki?" Janyu Wong asked.  
  
"Yes, Janyu. Please come in," Yamaki said, gesturing to  
the empty seat in his improvised office.  
  
After Janyu was seated, there was a moment of  
uncomfortable silence.  
  
"What did you want to see me about?" Janyu asked  
tentatively.  
  
"Janyu, I've been asked to help rebuild an organization  
called A.E.G.I.S." Yamaki began. "And I'd like you to help  
me."  
  
"Uh, what's A.E.G.I.S?" Janyu asked. "And why are we  
rebuilding it?"  
  
"A.E.G.I.S. was an international organization dedicated to  
protecting the world from external threats. Like I once  
thought the digimon were." Yamaki smiled sheepishly. "I  
forget what exactly the letters stand for."  
  
"But why would are we recreating this A.E.G.I.S?" Janyu  
asked.  
  
"In case the Digimon come back. Or worse."  
  
"But...the digimon can't come back!" Janyu protested.  
"We...I made sure of that. The barrier between dimensions  
has been sealed."  
  
"Let me tell you a story about the origins of A.E.G.I.S."  
Yamaki said patiently. "A.E.G.I.S. was formed after World  
War II when world leaders discovered that a secretive  
outside force was provoking and worsening human conflicts.  
Evidence pointed to a definite nonhuman presence that  
could move among humans undetected. They naturally assumed  
Earth was being invaded by aliens and called them 'Invaders' because they didn't know what we called themselves." Yamaki paused to take a sip of his coffee. "Until the final battle in the sixties, no one knew differently."  
  
There was a knock on the door. A familiar old woman entered and sat herself next to Janyu. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"You're Rika's grandmother, aren't you?" Janyu asked.  
  
She just nodded, a slight smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Ma'am, I was just telling Mr. Wong here about the origins of A.E.G.I.S." Yamaki told her.  
  
"You know about this?" Janyu asked.  
  
"I was one of their agents," Rika's grandmother replied.  
"I'm retired these days."  
  
"What do A.E.G.I.S. and these Invaders have to do with Digimon?"  
  
"A.E.G.I.S.'s primary weapon against the Invaders was a  
special group of young people they called Gatekeepers,"  
Yamaki told him. "I understand they had special powers  
that were useful against the invaders."  
  
"Powers?"  
  
"Like this," Rika's grandmother added. She pointed at a dying office plant. In a conversational tone, she said,  
"Gate Open."  
  
A pair of concentric, glowing golden rings appeared in the  
air at her fingertip. Little bits of light drifted from the rings to the plant. The plant immediately grew healthier. The rings vanished.  
  
"What the hell?!" Janyu exclaimed. Those little bits of light looked like data packets that Digimon disintegrated into when they died.  
  
"I was one of those Gatekeepers, Mr. Wong," Rika's grandmother told him unnecessarily. "Our powers derive  
from being able to open a portal between dimensions."  
  
"The real world...and the digital world?" Janyu asked  
slowly, beginning to suspect where this was going.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We're getting ahead of ourselves, Ma'am," Yamaki  
interupted.  
  
"Call me Ruriko, young man."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Yamaki replied. "Anyway, Janyu, one of the  
Invaders' leaders was a Gatekeeper. During the final  
battle, he revealed that the Invaders were in fact, the  
creation of some ancient Gatekeeper. The Invaders in turn,  
fed off all the negative energies humanity created when we  
fought each other."  
  
"Fed off negative emotions... like the D-Reaper did with  
Jeri?" Janyu asked.  
  
"And like Digimon parters feed on the positive emotions of  
their tamers," Ruriko added.  
  
"The Invaders and the Digimon opposite sides of the same  
coin," Yamaki said. "They were created by and sustained by  
Gatekeepers."  
  
"But there weren't any Gatekeepers in the Monster Makers,"  
Janyu protested. "Were there?"  
  
"Technically, every human being on the planet is a  
potential Gatekeeper, though some have more potential than  
others," Ruriko told him. She eyed Yamaki. "Although I  
thought no new actual Gatekeepers had manifested since the  
Invader's defeat."  
  
"We thought that too," Yamaki admitted, "until we learned  
about the Tamers. It wasn't until after we destroyed the  
D-Reaper that we ran a correlation. Almost every known  
Tamer is related in some way to a known Gatekeeper."  
  
"What?" Janyu cried.  
  
"That's right, Janyu," Yamaki laughed bitterly, "It  
appears that Gatekeepers have evolved right along with  
their Digimon."  
  
"I get it," Ruriko said suddenly. "If Tamers really are  
Gatekeepers, then sooner or later, one of them will open  
a Gate to the Digital World."  
  
"Can they really do that?" Janyu asked.  
  
"The Gates are shaped by the Gatekeeper's mind," Yamaki  
told him. "If they want their Digimon badly enough, then  
sooner of later. they will open one."  
  
***  
  
Watching the rift in space time ripple, Takato hoped  
Guilmon was coming through. No, not hoped. He *willed*  
Guilmon to come, just like when he created the digimon  
so long ago. 


End file.
